


A Hero Is All You Need

by KatrinaSebastian



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, For Science!, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kinky, Make Love Sex, Medical Kink, Multi, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaSebastian/pseuds/KatrinaSebastian
Summary: This collection will have reader-insert stories that may be a one shot or it maybe a multishot. I would be more than willing to take requests if anyone is interested in reading something in particular. Please email me or drop a request in my inbox.





	1. Stay With Me (Mercy/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! So I've been reading some Overwatch stories on here recently, and I bought the game as well. I thought I would give it a shot with some of my own. I do like inserting the reader with each of the characters in here, so I'm going to give it a shot with here. 
> 
> If anyone would like to make a request on some of the characters, please email me here if you like. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Overwatch. All rights belong to Blizzard.

Stay With Me (MercyxReader) 

XXX

You remembered bits and pieces of everything that was going on. A series of gunfire, explosions and screaming. You ran as fast as you could to safety, but you weren't as quick as you wanted to be. A loud explosion erupted beside you, sending your body into a pile of debris and rubble. You hit the broken ground hard, crying out in pain as you held your side. Your fingers felt a sticky substance on your side, and pulled your hand away to see blood. Your blood, to be precise; you began to hyperventilate, your body shaking and going into shock. Your eyes looked around, trying to make you what was going on. The noise, the loud screams, gunfire - it was all too much for you to take in. 

"S-s-someone .. please ... " You whispered, eyes growing heavy as you tried to stay with the chaotic world around you. Your brain on fire, your eyes heavy, your body finally succumbed to the darkness. 

XXXX 

"We've found another one!!" A voice rang through your fogged mind, forcing your eyes to slightly crack open. You looked up, and saw a man in front of you. Everything hurt, pain blinding you of all your senses. You bit your lower lip, trying to keep the pitiful sounds of your pain from surfacing. 

"Don't worry, miss. Help is coming. MERCY!!" The soldier in front of you knelt down, and calling out to said person. 

A blinding golden light came to appear above your head. You slowly looked up, eyes dilating as your gaze was cast upon the most beautiful creation that was put onto Earth. An Angel was upon you. Was this your calling to Heaven? No, it did not seem that fate would take you away from this glorious creature. Her white platinum hair almost glowed, golden wings spread out behind her back. Her white uniform was slightly dirtied, probably due to the carnage around them. The way her wings held her up, made her look even more glorious to your eyes. 

Her blue eyes softened as she let her body gently and gracefully fall to you, kneeling beside your head and softly smiling down at your. If you were not so badly hurt, you could've sworn your cheeks blushed a shade or two of pink. You felt her gloved hands gently brush your hair away from your eyes, and you were immediately mystified by her beauty. 

"W-w-w .." You stuttered, your voice cracked and sore from not having any nourishment for who knows how long. 

"Hush, my child. You are safe, I will heal you." The angel above you spoke, and from what your brain could decipher, she had some form of accent. Her soft voice, and gentle caressing on the crown of your head was slowly allowing you back into the arms of darkness. 

The angel seemed to know that everthing would be alright, watching your eyes slowly close to her gentleness, but also concerned for your injuries. The amount of blood you had loss was overwhelming, and truth be told, it frightened her to no end. She may not have known your name, but she had grown attached to you the moment she had laid eyes on your broken form. 

"Stay with me, my dear. Stay with me." She chanted, trying to keep you awake and aware until the medics arrived for more medical attention. 

Your eyes last casted on her face, her worrying face before you ascended back into darkness. 

XXXX

It was a bright light that glowed in your eye sight as you slowly opened your eyes. You tried to take it in, but the light was too strong for you. You blinked your eyes a few times, trying to adjust to your surroundings. You felt something soft on your back, yorr fingers slowly remembering how to work. You let your fingers slowly take charge, feeling the softness that you were laid upon. Sheets, your mind recalled. Very soft, white sheets, which meant one thing to you. A bed. You were laying in a bed. Everything was slowly starting to click. You were in a bed, a comfortable bed, and that was all that mattered to you. 

You slowly sat up, feeling the soft sheet slip away from your torso. You felt a strong, sharp pain in your side, and clutched it while trying to bear yourself. You breathed heavily for a moment, and tried a few deep breathing exercises to help calm yourself. When you felt the pain dissipate, you opened your eyes and looked around the bright surroundings. It was a pale white room with few pieces of furniture in it; a bed, a dresser, a chair in the corner, and two curtains that flowed to the tiled floor. 

It took you a moment, but you figured out that you weren't in your room. 

"W-wh . . ." 

"Ah, I see you are awake, my dear." A female voice interrupted your thoughts, making you jump slightly as you turned to the door. 

Your eyes beheld a female doctor, her platinum hair up in a ponytail. She wore a casual skirt and blouse underneath her lab coat. You hadn't really cared about what she was wearing at that particular moment. It was the features of her face that caught your attention. She held those same eyes as the ones the angel had when you were found at the explosion site. Could it be, that this is the same angel you met on the battlefield? 

"I'm glad you are awake. My name is Dr. Ziegler, I have been attending to you since we found you a few days ago." The doctor introduced herself as she walked into the room up to your bed with a clipboard in her arms. 

Your mind slowly pieced together everything that had happened. An explosion happened, people were running, screaming for their lives. You were bleeding, watching helplessly as others were gunned down by an unknown enemy. 

You looked down at your arms, seeing the white bandages wrapped around various parts of you. Your mind was lost, trying to make sense of this mad world. When she laid her soft hands on your cheeks, your eyes brightened as she looked into your face. 

"I'm just going to check your vitals, make sure you are -" Dr. Ziegler was starting to say until you could bear it no more. 

You wrapped your arms around her, and pulled her close until your face was buried in the crook of her neck. Yes, this was the same angel you saw on the battlefield. There was no doubt about it, though she may have denied it to you, you knew the truth behind her facade. 

You felt grateful, appreciative on how this wonderful woman saved your life. You felt almost indebted to her, and it seemed that the world around you both slipped away until it was just the two of you. You felt tears run down your cheeks, and silently cried against her neck, feeling happy but ashamed at the same time. 

The doctor stood there dumbfounded for a moment, not sure how to react to your sudden gesture. When she felt your shoulder quake a little, she came out of her trance, and smiled. She wrapped her arms gently around you and held you, not wanting you to be afraid. She, though secretly wouldn't say it, wanted you close to her. She had developed a silent attraction to you since the day she found you. 

"Stay with me, my dear. Stay with me." Dr. Ziegler cooed softly, feeling your body slowly succumb back to reality. 

You took a deep breath in, and hummed when you felt her fingers card through your hair, her voice a melody that you could not live without hearing. 

"What is your name, doctor?" You softly asked, daring to ask the angel of mercy herself to reveal her name. 

"Angela." 

You smiled at the name, placing a beautiful angel to a beautiful name. 

"Stay with me." 

"I will, my dear."


	2. I've Got You In My Sights (Soldier:76/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Soldier 76 start off on rocky ground, but once you let him in, you cannot get him out of your sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! I would like to take a moment and thank those who've read my story so far. I do plan to have more chapters of course, just a matter of which character I wanted to pick next. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Overwatch. All rights belong to Blizzard.

I've Got You In My Sights (Soldier 76/Reader) 

XXX

You had been recruited into the reformed Overwatch. You, an agent that had much to offer to any other government agency in the world. But, your heart was set on Overwatch, and you couldn't have been more excited. It was your dream; belonging to a group of heroes that would understand what you had endured. 

Your reputation was nothing short of perfection. You had trained so hard for this, you wouldn't settle for less. Years and years of physical, mental and psychological training you had put up with, building yourself up from the ground over and over again. You were afraid of failure, it was not an option to you. You had read the stories of what the old Overwatch had done for the world. How your heroes would risk their lives everyday to keep peace throughout the world, battling omnics day and night. You had wanted to be a hero, just like them, but when Overwatch was disbanded, you felt torn. 

Everything you had worked so hard to get, all you endured, went down in a pile of ash. Your heart ached, longing to be able to stand alongside your heroes for one brief moment. But, that wouldn't stop you from trying. You had continued your training, all your studies, your life's way of learning. 

And now, here you were, looking up at the grand entrance to the reformed Overwatch. You felt yourself blush, taking a deep breath. You got this in the bag, you knew you could do this.

XXXX

"Hello, you must be Agent [L/N]. I'm Doctor Angela Ziegler, and welcome to Overwatch. We've been informed of your arrival. Please follow me, and I'll introduce you to your new commander." The Swiss doctor introduced herself as she led you around the compound, showing you where everything was. 

You were amazed at how large the compound was, considering that Overwatch was just reformed that not long ago. Everything looked so prestine and sleek that you were afraid to touch anything, let alone walk around anywhere. Mercy had been in front of you the whole way, her slim figure moving so gracefully in front of you. Her platinum blonde hair swayed behind her in her signature ponytail. She was as sleek as an angel, it was no wonder why she was called "Mercy". You had your eyes on her so much, you almost had tunnel vision. 

"HEY, AGENT!" A strong, booming voice yelled from across the large enclosure, causing you to almost jump from your boots and turn around. Your [E/C] eyes widened to the size of saucers as you set your gaze onto the mose intimidating man that ever graced the ground. 

You had heard of the myth that was Solider 76, but you had never thought that he would actually exist. The man was older, that you were sure of; his short, cropped white hair emphasised on your suspicions. He wore a pair of gray combat pants and a gray undershirt. You noticed his jacket, which was white with blue and black along with his black boots. His demeanor was very intimidating as he stalked over to you. You felt yourself still completely as he stopped mere inches from your face; you found yourself staring into his red visor and face mask. You would not give in, but you would also show respect to your commanding officer.

"Listen here, agent -" Soldier 76 started on you until Mercy came over to you both. 

"Easy, 76. I was just showing [Y/N] around Overwatch." 

"I saw the way -"

"It is nothing. You know this is the first visit, please, do not make agent [L/N] uncomfortable. I've read the file, and [he/she] is the top of their graduating class. Please, give [him/her] a chance." Mercy stopped him, placing a gentle hand on his upper bicep, trying to sooth the older soldier. 

You watched in brief wonderment as the soldier in front of you calmed down for a brief moment before shaking her hand off him. He glared at you, even though you couldn't see his eyes. You definitely could feel the heat radiating from behind his visor. 

"Listen well, agent. I've got you in my sights, and I will be watching you. So, you better make sure you catch onto the rules around here real quick, or I'll have your ass in the wall in seconds. Are we clear, rookie?" Soldier 76 demanded of you, getting right up in your personal space. 

You were as still as a statue as you peered into his red visor, feeling his hard eyes testing you behind the offending material. You would learn quick, and you would not be intimidated so easily. You were up for the challenge. 

"Sir, yes, sir!" You answered, voicing your answer loud and clear, no hesitation in your voice. 

"Good. Welcome to Overwatch, rookie, and one more thing. She's off limits." He growled as he pointed at Mercy quickly before turning around, and marching in the opposite direction. 

You had just realized, at that moment, you had let him in. No one had talked to you in such a manner, especially on your first day. But, since this was Overwatch, you knew you had your work cut out. You let your sight sink into the aged veteran, noting that he was the type to take no bullshit from anyone. The way he carried himself, the way he defended Mercy in front of you, you knew what he had been through, even without asking him of his background.

You caught the back of his jacket, and saw the red and gold numbers of 76 appear on his muscular back. 

You had your work cut out, and you relished in the challenge. You smirked, and continued to follow Mercy to the living quarters. You let him into your sights, and you were not going to let him get away from your line of vision. You turned around one last time to look at the aged veteran, who stood at attention, staring back at you. You felt his eyes on you, and knew it was all it took for your sights to set on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry about the wait, I had to think of who I would go with next. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and hope to continue reading more. I will try my best to keep the updates coming. Reviews, comments and faves are always welcomed :) If anyone has a special request, please inbox me, and I'll write whatever you guys have.


	3. A Taste of Me (Tracer/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tracer have been good friends since you joined Overwatch, but after having too much training in one week, you wanted to relax. Tracer has other things in mind to keep you in shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just want to take a moment, and thank everyone who's taken the time to reading this so far. I can't believe I've got over 3700 hits since I've posted this. I do thank you guys for keeping on coming back for more. I should be able to post more drabbles within the next week or so. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Overwatch, nor do I make any profits off of this. All rights belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

XXXX

You walked down the hallway, humming a gentle tune as you swayed your head side to side. You smiled to yourself, excited that today, of all days, was Saturday. It was your weekend off, but you just enjoyed not having to run around on missions, or do extensive training hours with Soldier 76 and the rest of the crew. Not that you complained, you enjoyed the training hours with everyone, but sometimes, you just needed to be with less amount of people. More importantly, you wanted to be around one person in particular - Tracer. 

The young British woman your heart would beat prouly for without a doubt. She was as gorgeous as the day you first met her when you joined Overwatch. Her short brown spiked hair, lovable attitude, big doe brown eyes, and sense of humor was all that it took to put a smile on your face. You felt bad for her when she told you about her past, when she was in the freak accident with her flight; her having to wear the chronal accelerator constantly just to stay in the present time. Fate had seemed to be a damper in her life, but you still accepted her, her faults and her skills were what attracted to you even more. 

"'Ello, love!" A bright, cheerful voice pulled you from your inner bubble, making you turn around to see the said woman that your heart accelerated to. 

The fastest hero in all of Overwatch came up to you, skipping away with a bright smile on her face. 

"Tracer, how are you?" You greeted her, a smile spilling all over your face. 

"Very well, love! Listen, are you busy?" She asked, her bright des eyes looking at you with hope and pride gleaming in them. 

"Not really. Why?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at your friend's mischievous smirk. 

"Wanna have a round in the training room?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at you with a pleading look. 

"I'm sorry, Tracer, but not today. Just not feeling up to having another round of training." You sighed, feeling the soreness in your shoulders from yesterday seeping into your muscles. 

"Aw, please love! Just one round with me, and we can do whatever you want. Besides, you gotta keep yourself in tip-top shape" 

"No, Tracer. No more training. It's my weekend off, and I wanna enjoy it for a change." You huffed, feeling yourself get a little agitated with her pleadings. As much as you wanted to spend all the time with her, you knew that your body can only handle so much when it came to training before you needed to give yourself a break every now and then. 

"Oh, cheer up, love! Just one round with little ol' me. Please?" Tracer pleaded, coming in closer to you. 

"Now, hold on. What's in it for me? If I do this training with you, what do I get out of it?" You asked, putting your hands on your hips in annoyance. 

Tracer looked at you, taking in your features. Your [h/l] [h/c], your [e/c], your plump lips, your straight nose, even your jawline stood out to her keen eyes. You shyly smiled, and within the blink of an eye, she held you against the cold metal wall, her body tightly pressed against yours. 

You blinked in shock, your mind whirling in circles. You almost forget that she can move so fast that you would only catch a glimpse of the tail end of her blue trail. Tracer had your shoulders pinned to the wall, making your arms almost immobile for the time being. Your chest felt tight, body so close to hers, you dreamed of this fantasy every night when you went to sleep. You almost felt as if this fantasy was becoming a reality. You could even see the tiny specks of freckles that dotted her cheek bones, if you looked close enough. 

"I can't deny it anymore, love. 've been watching you lately, and I see the looks you give me. I know you try to distance yourself, but you won't deny it. You've got feeling for me, don'tcha?" Tracer asked you, you forgotten how to use your speech at that moment. She knew, and you had done so well to try, and hide it from her. 

"To be honest, love, I've been feeling the same as you are. I have dreams of you, and 've been wanting to see if it'll ever become true. And now, I want to be able to enact them with you." She confessed, a genuine smile etched onto her smooth face. 

"T-T-Trace-" You stuttered before she shushed you with a single finger. 

"Ssh. Now, now, love. I want to give you a taste as to what kind of 'training' I'm actually talking about." Tracer whispered, a smug smile on her face before she threw off her orange goggles from her face and to the side of you both. 

You gulped audibly as you felt her press herself closer to you, her breasts and chronal accelerator pressed into your torso that you felt as if she would mold into your skin. You looked into her eyes with your own hooded eyes, and just like that, you succumbed to your deepest desires. 

Her soft lips against your own. Every nerve in your body lit up like the Fourth of July, igniting a pyre so deep inside you that you felt as if you would spontaneously combust on the spot. You closed your eyes, and let your instincts take over, enjoying the feel of the one you've desired for so long. It was your first kiss, and you were glad it was with her, for you would not settle with anyone else but the British beauty in front of you. 

Tracer slowly kissed you, her lips gliding gently over your own plumped ones. You smiled into the kiss as she pressed herself even closer to you, pushing you into the wall and pressing her torso into your own. The chronal accelerator pressed hard into you, almost making you feel out of breath, but you could care less about it. She hummed in genuine arousal as she wrapped one arm around your neck and the other around your waist. You felt your arms become free and wrap them around her, tightening your hold as you deepened the kiss. 

She raked her fingers into your hair, lightly scratching your scalp with care, and opening her mouth to allow her tongue to dance along your lips. You hinted that it was an invitation, and you kindly obliged, letting her tongue into your hot orafice. You moaned, not giving a damn who came down the hall or who heard you. Her tongue lightly danced with yours, wanting dominance that you handed over to her. You let your fingers lightly skim up her back, feeling her shiver in pleasure while she gently bit your lower lip. 

Her hips pressed into yours, wanting the same thing as you have yearned for all this time. You felt lightheaded due to lack of oxygen, and forced yourself to break free from her kiss, your lips moistened with saliva that you feared of licking the taste of her away. You opened your eyes, and looked at Tracer, who smiled back with a cheshire grin, her fingers still threading through your hair. 

"Tracer ..." You moaned, not believing that this was becoming a reality. 

"It's Lena, love. Now come on, let's get this 'training' going. I've been holding back a few new moves to show off to you." Tracer whispered, moving away from you and picking up her goggles. You looked at the shape of her rump, feeling all blood flowing down to your nether regions. You pressed off from the wall, knowing you were doomed to meet her demands, but not caring about the consequences, as long as she was by your side, you could handle anything. 

You smiled as she readjusted her goggles on her face, and walked down the hall with you at a leisurely pace, smiles etched onto both of your faces. If you were going to be sore in the morning from this "training" with her, you would enjoy every second of it.


	4. Ya Were Worth It, Darlin'  (McCree/Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and McCree have been eyeing each other for so long, it's hard to keep yourself in check while in front of the others. And McCree knows he can only be a gentleman for so long before he gets to have you for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long. I had to do one on McCree, and we all know we gotta have something sexy with our lovable cowboy. 
> 
> I would like to also thank everyone who's given this series of stories a chance because I'm still not believing that I have over 4300 hits on this. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who's left me kudos. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Overwatch, nor do I make profit off of it. All rights belong to Blizzard.

Ya Were Worth It, Darlin' (McCree/Fem!Reader)

XXXX

You sat at the table in the large sized mess hall, pushing your food around with your fork. You hadn't really had an appetite for food since you woke up that morning, you felt a migraine coming on. You also hadn't slept well in the past few nights, your body in need of a craving. Your whole body feeling as if it were on fire, something you felt like you were coming down with the flu.

You pushed your [h/l] [h/c] from your eyes, sighing heavily as you leaned down onto your elbows. It seemed that you were having a bad few days, and it felt like it couldn't get any better.

"[Y/N], why the long face?" Lucio asked, sitting down next to you while pulling off his green headphones. You looked at him, and huffed a heavy sigh as you leaned back up to sit straight in your chair.

"Sorry, Lucio. Just feel like I'm having a bad week."

"You feeling a'ight? You lookin' a little pale, there." Lucio asked you as he leaned over to get a better glimpse at you. Your face had lost its beaming glow, your [e/c] eyes lost their bright glow in them.

"W-w-well, not exact -"

"Well, hello darlin'. Fancy meetin' you here." A Southern drawl came from in front of you as you turned your head to look at the owner of said voice.

You felt your heart skip a few beats as you peered up to the cowboy gunslinger you craved for. Jesse McCree. His brown hat sported on his mess of brown hair, cigar clenched between his perfectly white teeth; his deep brown eyes regarding you in such a devoted, and gentlemanly manner that you felt your pulse skyrocket.

"Hey, McCree. What brings you here?" Lucio asked as you watched McCree sit directly across from you, his eyes never leaving your face.

"I was jus' in the neighborhood, and felt like I needed t' stop down and grab somethin' to snack on." McCree answered as he looked over to Lucio then eyed you carefully. There was a glint in his eye, though you weren't able to decode it, you still felt something stir within you. Your blood pumped through you faster, pulsing down into your nether regions, making you shift uncomfortably in your seat.

You couldn't help but eye the cowboy in front of you. His red serape draped across his broad shoulders, his bionic arm laid upon the table with a relaxed posture. You studied him, his beige shirt free from his chest armor, seeing the muscles flex slight behind the cloth material. You felt your breath become heavy, your chest slightly heaving in pent up frustration. You eyed his brown bread, wondering what it would feel like if he traced his bread down your thighs. You mentally shook yourself, trying your best to get rid of those sinful thoughts of him and you. But you couldn't help it, you needed him, and you had no doubt that he needed you.

McCree was ever the gentleman, especially when it came to you. But, as of late, sinful thoughts have plagued his mind. He seemed more calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, he was a wreck. He was itching, craving for you, in dying need for you. McCree was trying so damn hard to be a gentleman in front of you while being around the others. He looked into your eyes, seeing a struggle that he was very familiar with. It wasn't just any craving that you both were in need of; it was the sexual needing that your bodies craved for. He had waited for you for so long, since the moment you joined Overwatch. You both were in need of each other, and McCree was doing all that he can to not reach over the table to have a rut with you right then and there.

"Yo! [Y/N]! You alright over here? Should I get Mercy for you?" Lucio asked you as he waved his hand in front of your face, snapping you from your thoughts on the cowboy in front of you. You heard your friend ask you, but it sounded muffled in your ears. Your blood pounding through you was loud, you couldn't hear anything. McCree looked at you, your face flushed a bright red in your cheeks.

He took more notice of you and how you were reacting just by looking at him. He kept his poker face, but slowly brought his flesh hand to cup your cheek, feeling the heat beneath his gloved fingers. He watched you jump slightly as your flushed face gazed into his boring brown eyes, concern written in his orbs.

"Darlin', are you alrigh'?" McCree asked you genuinely as he brushed his gloved thumb along your cheekbone.

You felt your pulse jump higher, feeling numb to everything around you. Your nerves focused on the gentle touch he was giving your cheek. It was enough to send you over the edge right there, your thighs rubbing together furiously beneath the table. Your voice left you while your [e/c] eyes bore into McCree's brown gaze.

"J-J-Jesse . . ." You whimpered softly, your voice so quiet it was almost too quiet for him to hear. The sound of his name on your tongue almost did him in right there. He gently pressed his hand slightly more into your cheek, not trying his damned best not to cave in.

Mercy came flying over, seeing your flushed face. Lucio had explained to the Swiss doctor what was going on, but you tuned it out. You couldn't take the pressure anymore inside you, you were going to explode if you didn't remove yourself from everyone around you. You faintly heard Mercy ask you what was wrong, if you had a fever. You shook so hard, it was enough to cave in.

"STOP!!" You yelled as you jumped up from the chair, slamming your hands down onto the table. You felt McCree's hand fall away from you too quickly, almost causing you to let out a whimper from your caged throat. Everyone looked at you in bewilderment, not knowing what was going on with you. You heaved in deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down. The silence around you and everyone else was a standstill, putting you uneasy in the environment.

"I-I n-need to . . " You tried to stutter, looking up at McCree before you bolted from the mess hall, not trying to look behind.

XXXX

McCree looked at your retreating form, his poker kept in check as he looked at both Lucio and Mercy.

"She's not looking good, Doc. I kept asking her what was wrong, but she ignored me. I had to come get you to see if you knew what was going on with her." Lucio said as he looked at the Swiss doctor in defeat.

"If ya want, I'll go check on [Y/N], make sure she ain't hurt or somethin'" McCree offered, standing up from his seat and walking out of the mess hall, leaving Mercy and Lucio wondering what was going on.

XXXX

You sprinted down the halls as fast as your legs could carry you. Your body felt on fire, blood rushing through your veins like poison as you slowed down to catch your breath. You pressed yourself up against the wall, your forehead touching the cold metal on your heated skin. You breathed deep breaths as you tried to calm yourself, wondering why you were having such extreme emotions whenever you looked upon McCree. You were so intuned with your inner thoughts that you failed to hear the sound of feet pounding down the hall behind you. You were just about to drop to your knees when you felt a strong arm wrap around your waist, keeping you from falling down to the ground.

"Easy, sweetheart, I've gotcha." McCree's voice entered your ears as you slowly returned to reality. You were pressed against his chest tightly, you leaned your head back up to look into his eyes, a blush still etched onto your cheeks. He turned you around, and gently pressed your back into the cold metal wall, his chest pressed tightly to your bosom, heaving just as hard as you were a moment ago. You could smell the cigar smoke on his breath, his clothes, his skin. The smell clogged your coherent thinking, engulfing him into your brain.

"Jesse . . ." You whimpered, your hands traveling up to his face while stroking his beard softly. He growled slighlty under his breath, pushing his hips into yours while keeping his arm around you.

"Darlin', I'm tryin' not t' be rude, but I need to fuck ya badly. Let me have ya tonight." McCree harshly whispered, gently leaning down and kissing the nape of your neck.

"Yes . . ." You breathed sultry, wrapping your arms around his neck while feeling his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you up to wrap your legs around his waist.

"My room, darlin' . . ." McCree growled, leading you away from the wall and down to his room.

XXXX

You writhed along the crisp bed sheets as you felt McCree trail hot burning kisses down your smooth stomach, your naked flesh free from clothing. McCree smirked against your stomach, his flesh hand playing with one breast while his bionic traveled down to your nether regions, softly opening you up to him. He ground his hips into the bed, his cock straining hard against his boxers. You combed your fingers through his brown tresses, tugging slightly on his hair when you feel his lips travel lower to your waiting sex.

"Jesse, please . . ." You groaned, pressing your hips up to his mouth, feeling his tongue slip between your lips, tasting your nectar and teasing your sensitive bud. You gripped his hair hard, needing him inside you more than anything. McCree couldn't stand it anymore, he needed you more than anything. His body aching for you since the day he laid eyes on you. He leaned up on his knees, his hands not caring about his boxers as he ripped them down and off his waist. His thick, well endowed cock sprang free as he spread your thighs, the tip of his head prodding against your opening.

"Ya ready, darlin'?" McCree whispered, looking deep into your eyes while awaiting your decision. You looked into his deep brown orbs, seeing the unrestrained lust that was for only for you. You raised your hips up, and wrapped around his waist while nodding your head in confirmation. You were at his mercy, and you wouldn't have it any other way. McCree guided his cock into you, feeling the tightness of your canal wrapped around the head. He knew he should take it slow, but damn it all to hell, he needed you right now.

He slammed himself into you in one powerful thrust, groaning loud while leaning down onto his elbows to keep you close to him. You whimpered at the sudden intrusion, feeling full to the brim of his heavy, thick cock, your hands resting on his shoulders. You panted heavily with him, your forehead pressed against his as you threaded your fingers through his hair and held a gentle grip in it. He slowly pulled back til the head of his cock was inside you, and slowly thrust himself back inside, groaning as the delicious feel of your wet, slick pussy clenching around him. He set a slow pace, ever being a gentleman, even in bed; he had craved for you for so long, it felt like a beautiful dream to just be inside of you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, feeling him set a harder but slow pace.

"Have ya ever imagine what it's like to have me inside ya, sweetheart?" McCree groaned out as he kept up his pace. His arms on either side of your head, fingers carding through your hair before leaning down to kiss your plump lips.

"Y-Y-Yeah." You whimpered, answering him as you kissed him back, tightening your thighs around his hips, needing him more. You both moaned as he gripped the sheets beneath you, pushing himself harder into you. He kissed your neck, never stopping the pace he set, feeling you clench even more around him. Your bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, your nails digging into his back while your grip in his hair tightened.

"How do I feel, sweetpea?" McCree asked, his voice deep in lust while eyeing you in deep appreciation.

"J-Jesse . . .You're ... thick . . ." You stuttered, your climax starting to show its true colors. McCree groaned, hearing you say his name made him speed up the pace, his cock never stopping for a moment. He pushed harder into you, feeling himself thicken up inside you, knowing that he would climax at any moment. You reached up to kiss him, his beard tickling your sensitive skin as you both entangled into one another while doing your damned best to reach your climaxes together. You felt him hit your cervix, a high pitched moan escaping your throat as you clung to Jesse.

He was right there, the principle of his climax at the edge, and he knew you were close. He let his bionic hand run down between your bodies, rubbing vigorously to send you over the edge with him. Your face buried in the side of his throat, not able to contain the moans coming from your mouth as your muscles tightened and clenched around his cock, not able to contain yourself anymore.

"JESSE!!" You screamed as you came around his cock, feeling his hot seed come inside you.

You slump back onto the sheets, clinging to McCree's sweaty body on top of you. You both pant, your breaths mingling together while loking into each other's eyes. He smiled gently down at you, brushing your hair away from your face before leaning down to place a soft kiss against your lips. He slowly rolled off of you and leaving your warm core, lying on his back while pulling you into his arms. You sighed dreamily as you laid down on his chest, feeling his heart beat and his fingers threading through your hair.

"Ya were worth it, darlin'."

XXXX


	5. Jealous Dragon (Hanzo/Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hanzo have been a bit unsteady in your relationship the last few weeks, and feel that you need to give him space. But when the Dragon of the South sees you with another man, jealousy runs deep and he'll do anything to have you back. 
> 
> Request by: Guatever. 
> 
> I've been working on this all day, so I'm sorry for the long delay. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone who's read, made comments and kudos. I'm so exicted you guys are enjoying the little snippets I've been writing. I'm trying to do at least two chapters per week now, but sometimes it's hard to write the scenarios. 
> 
> I hope you guys will continue to enjoy my writing, and if you have a certain request you would like me to do, please inbox me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Overwatch, nor do I make any profit off of it. All rights belong to Blizzard.

XXXX

You sat underneath the sakura tree, lost in your deep thoughts. Things haven't really been the best in the last few weeks, considering that very few things would get you down. You were always the most bubbliest, happy-go-lucky girl that Overwatch had to offer. It was your home, considering that your old home was no longer a place to be called your safe haven. You tucked a stray strand of your [h/c] hair behind your ear, the gentle breeze tickling your skin as you quietly sat outside in the warm weather. 

It wasn't just you reminiscing on your old home that brought you down. A certain Shimada had also been plaguing your thoughts recently; Hanzo, to be more precise. You smiled a little whenever your mind traveled to your beautiful, older boyfriend. You loved the warmth his copper eyes would hold in them when he looked at you; his gray streaked obsidion hair pulled up into a tight short ponytail. His yellow ribbon always held it up in place, always swishing silently behind him wherever he went against the soft winds. His sunkissed skin always had a slight glow, his strange blue tattoo with beautiful designs and dragons always intrigued you to no end. Though he may seem cold and distant to most, always scolding and annoyed with most, he always held his deepest and most untamed feelings towards you. 

He held you with care, always putting your feelings ahead of his own. His eyes always held the purest love for you, never once wavering to any other thoughts. He would never stray to another woman, he would never look at another the way he looked at you. 

But, as of late, you felt that there was something wrong in the world between you two. Lately, he had seemed distant, not talkative, not showing much emotion for you. He would look at you, but it seemed like he was looking through you, almost as if you didn't exist to him. It hurt you, cut you to the core like a katana blade. You were unsure as to what it could've been that made him act like this. He would not hold you, not even entwine his fingers with yours, not letting his fingers thread through your hair. He won't even sit with you and enjoy a cup of sake under the moonlight sky. 

What could've it been that made him so distant from you? 

"Hello, {Y/N}. What seems to be plaguing your mind?" A smooth voice called you out from your deep thoughts, making you jump slightly from your place beneath the cherry blossom tree. 

Your head turned to see the younger Shimada, Genji. The cyborg ninja stood before you, his smooth metal armor shining slightly in the light of the sunset. The light green blaring from his visor shone, his ribbon behind him billowing and softly played with th wind's currents. 

"Hi, Genji! How are you?" You greeted, a small smile etching onto your face. At least one of the Shimada brothers was able to notice you. 

"[Y/N], you seem a bit lost. Is there something bothering you, miss [Y/N]?" Genji asked as he came to sit next to you, his cybernetic body moving with such smooth kinetic agilty that you thought he was a ghost. 

You looked at the cyborg ninja, slightly biting your lip, would you be able to trust him with such information? He was the younger sibling to Hanzo, and he did know more about him than you do. Genji had always been there to console you whenever you needed advice, he had always talked to Hanzo whenever his older brother seemed distressed about wanting to see you without judging him for his flaws. Genji had always been the wingman to Hanzo, so it made sense to you that he would be understanding to your concerns. 

"Well, now that you mention it, I do have a question for you. Do you - um - know what's been bothering Hanzo? I mean, he hasn't really been liking my company as of late. I feel that he's been avoiding me for some reason, and I'm not sure what it is that I've done to upset him." You asked Genji, wrapping your arms around your knees, and laying your chin atop your kneecaps. 

You were so confused, you thought that everything had been going good between you and Hanzo. You felt like he had betrayed you almost, not coming to you whenever there was a problem. Why had he been avoiding you? What had you done to make him not notice you anymore? Had he not loved you? 

"I'm sure Hanzo does not mean anything by it. He does have a need to sort his feelings sometimes, if he feels conflicted." 

"But why? Why won't he talk to me? Have I done something to anger him?" You asked, pain filling your chest like a hot stabbing knife. 

"It's because he feels that you are too giving to him. He feels that you are not a person who will judge him for his past, and for what he has done. He feels that you are the only thing good in this world, and that he needs to reflect that onto himself." Genji said with sage like wisdom in his voice. 

You huffed slightly, feeling your chest puffed up with annoyance. Sometimes, you did wonder how you put up with Hanzo from time to time. Though he may be a pain to you, he did seem to care a lot about you. That you were sure of, but you did wonder sometimes if he truly felt the same about you. 

"It had nothing to do with what you've done, [Y/N]. I see the way he looks at you, the way he feels relaxed around you. You make him happy, though he may not show it around others." Genji said as he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle but reassuring squeeze. Whenever you felt the need to ask for advice, Genji was always the first one to go to. 

"Really?" 

"[Y/N], I see a small smile form on his lips whenever he looks at you. The way his eyes light up when you walk into the room. You are his everything, [Y/N]. You mean to him more than he will let you know." Genji said as he comforted you, letting you know that Hanzo would never lead astray. 

You smiled at Genji, knowing that he wouldn't let you suffer through this endeavor. He was truly a good friend to you, even though he and Hanzo don't really get along. And he knew that he would never come between the two of you. He would never dishonor you by asking for your hand in courtship, and he would not envoke the rage from his older brother. 

"Besides, we both know that he will have an arrow through my head if I tried to ask you out." Genji joked, making you lightly laugh at his joke. 

XXXX

Hanzo had walked down the corridor, hoping to find you. He had been avoiding for the last few weeks, trying to get his feelings in order for you. You had been plaguing his mind lately, even though you had been together for the last six months. He had been wondering why you were still with him, despite his flaws and past wrongdoings. He felt that he was not worthy of you, for you were such a good person that you didn't judge him for his mistakes. You took them in stride, knowing that everyone was not born perfect, and that everyone made mistakes. 

But, what made him fall for you was the smile you always held on your face. Your [h/l] [h/c] always soft to his touch almost felt like he was touching silk. Your [e/c] always shone bright for him, your [s/c] seemed to glow with a healthy blush whenever you two were close. He had to give himself some time, to meditate on things before he would be able to take things to the next level. 

After staying away from you these past few weeks, Hanzo knew that he wanted to take things with you to the next level of your relationship. He stepped out into the gardens, looking at the cherry blossom tree where you would normally sit. He smiled when his copper eyes landed on you, and slowly made his way towards you. Your back was to him when he made his way over, but stopped cold in his steps. 

His heart froze when he saw you with his younger brother Genji. You had a smile on your face, but it was not Hanzo that made you smile. Genji was making you smile, making you laugh. It made him burn, a feeling that he would never like to feel, but knew it would come. Jealously. He was jealous of Genji; what was it that his younger sibling had that he did not? Was it that you felt you needed to move on to the younger Shimada because he had failed to keep you happy? 

The dragon stirred inside him, coiling into rage when he saw Genji's hand on your shoulder. It should be him that should be touching you. It should be him that makes you smile, to make you happy, to make you moan beneath him. His left hand gripped his bow, the tattoo going down his arm began to glow its brilliant blue, his fingers on his right hand twitching while reaching up to one of his arrows. He would make Genji learn his place, and he would learn his place real quick. 

XXXX

You felt more releved that you had talked to Genji, knowing that the younger Shimada would know what to do when it came to relationship. Even though he was known as the playboy back in his younger years, he was still able to give good advice to lovers. You knew you had nothing to worry about, and you felt a great amount of relief soar into you. 

"Genji, thank you for helping me understand. I do hope Hanzo will come to his senses sooner." You replied, knowing that things would be alright between you two. 

"Anytime, [Y/N]. Of course, I have to be the wingman for him. He wouldn't know what's good for his love life if it wasn't for me." Genji laughed as he joked about his brother, though it was all in good nature. 

The lighthearted atmosphere quickly evaporated as an arrow pierced between you and Genji, embedding itself into the bark of the cherry blossom tree, but more closer to Genji's head. You yelped as Genji forced you behind him while slightly pulling on his katana, ready to strike down the intruder. He was mildly shocked when he saw his older sibling in front of them, his bow pulled taunt, his arrow ready to strike down at any second. 

"Anija, what are you doing?" Genji asked, bewilderment in his voice as he stared down at the blue dragon. 

"Step away from her, Genji." Hanzo said with jealousy laced in his throat, his eyes almost glowing a hateful copper at the younger sibling. 

Genji wouldn't budge, trapped between his jealous brother in front of him, and you cowering behind him. You had never seen Hanzo like this before, and it was scaring you. You've never seen this hateful glare on your beloved's face, his tattoo glowing in rage, ready to strike down his enemies. But, you were not the enemy, and you had no idea where this was coming from. 

"H-Han -" 

"Do you fancy him, [Y/N]? Does he make you happy?" Hanzo questioned you, his voice laced with tight rage. 

You froze, not believing what he was asking of you. You had never felt feelings for anyone else, and you would never stray from the one you loved the most. Sure, you and Genji were close, but only as good friends. You looked hurt beyond recognition, not recognizing your lover in front of you. He was not the same Hanzo you remembered, and you needed to reassure him that you had never strayed from his love. 

You stepped around Genji, your body gliding across the ground, the cherry blossom petals drifting down to the ground and into the wind. The fading sunlight bounced off your silken strands, hopefully to reason with your beloved. 

"Hanzo ..." You breathed, hoping to ease him out of his jealous rage. 

"Ryu ga waga teki wo kurae!" Hanzo yelled, his aim at Genji as he released his arrow, the bright blue glow revealing the two giant dragons coming towards him. 

You yelled as the blue dragons came at you, cowering in fear as the beasts had no intent on stopping. Genji came swiftly, trying to shield you while pulling his katana out of its sheath, the bright acid green glow eminating from the blade. 

"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" Genji yelled as his large green dragon manifested from his katana, colliding with the twin blue dragons before any damage came to you. The dragons collided with one another, disappearing in a blinding light, knocking you into the ground. You landed on your shoulder, grunting in pain while looking on at the two brothers. 

The atmosphere cleared as you looked on at Hanzo, who looked in horror while seeing you. His copper eyes were wide in shock, seeing you crumped down and holding your injured shoulder while tears silently trailed down your cheeks. 

He looked at his hands, then back at you, not believing that his jealousy had gotten the best of him. The cherry blossom petals floated down, almost masking the damage that he and Genji had done to the gardens. 

"[Y/N]! Are you alright?!" Genji yelled as he came over to you, checking you over for any signs of injuries. You had tuned him out, your eyes fixated on your beloved. How could he? How could he, of all people, dare to use his final attack on you?!! 

You stood up while clutching your shoulder, tears freely falling down your face, not a care in the world as you looked upon Hanzo. He stared at you, not believing that he would do such a thing in his blind jealousy. He held his bow loosely, his body slowly making its way towards you. After what he had done, how could you be near him right now? 

"[Y-Y/N]!" Hanzo stuttered, his hand reaching out to you. 

You cried, bolting away from both brothers and running out of the gardens. You held your shoulder, not caring who saw you as you ran into the compound, your heart shattered into pieces.

XXXX

Hanzo looked on, watching your form sprint away from him. His black bangs gently shifted in the wind, your scent faint but still there, calling to him. He knew he fucked up, and he knew just how much he loved you. 

"What have I done?" Hanzo whispered as he looked on from where you ran away. 

"Brother, she merely asked me for advice. There was nothing going on between us. She was worried about you, and asked me if I knew of what troubled you. She would never betray you, Hanzo." Genji stated, sheathing his katana before walking up to his older brother. Genji placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder, reassuring him that nothing was going on. 

"She loves you, brother. She will never do anything to lose you. But, you will lose her, if you do not see her soon." Genji whispered before leaving him to think on his thoughts. 

Hanzo stood there, his mind torn between his blind rage and his love for you. He looked up at the cherry blossom tree, the pink petals slowly drifting in the wind. He caught a few petals in one hand, gently carressing the softness of the pink petals. He thought of you, how beautiful your skin felt against his fingers. Everything he had worked for, everything he had done to be with you, was slipping through his fingers. He needed to go find you, to bring you back to him. 

Hanzo let the pink petals float from his palm, and drift off into the wind as he turned, his mind made up while setting a fast pace to find you. And he knew the one place you would be - his room. 

XXXX

You slumped against the door, holding your shoulder gingerly as you gasped for air. You pulled your hand away from your injured shoulder, seeing slight red blotches displayed across your palm and fingers. You turned and pressed your back against the door before slowly sliding down the cool metal frame. Your rump met the cold floor, and you felt everything come apart as you let your emotions bubble to the surface. 

He hurt you. HE HURT YOU! Hanzo, your beloved, your dragon, had hurt you in more ways than one. How could he? After everything you both had done together, everything you worked hard for, to be able to earn his trust and loyalty. And for what? To have him throw it all away due to some jealous fit he had over his younger brother. Your cheeks were raw with your tears, and you couldn't contain it anymore. 

You cried hard, your chest heaving as you clutched yourself into a tighter ball, your knees pressed up to your chest. You bit your lip, trying so hard to desperately keep yourself from going insane, but to no avail. Your cries could be heard down the hall, if anyone had the decency to see who it was. 

XXXX

Hanzo stopped in mid-stride as he heard your cries. His bow in one hand as he followed the faint sounds of your cries. He was swift on silent feet, hoping to be guided to you in stealth. He turned the corner, and stopped. He saw you, your crumpled form down on the ground in front of his door. 

He felt his heart hammer deep in his chest, and he slowly made his way to you. He stepped in front of you, looking down at your shaking form while slowly knealing down on one knee. 

"[Y/N]" Hanzo whispered, his voice but a gentle whisper to your ears. 

You stopped crying, abruptly looking up to see the one you loved and hated in front of you. 

"G-G-Go away." You pleaded, your voice broken from the crying. 

He refused, but gently brushed his knuckles across your tear stained cheek. His eyes never leaving yours, the copper orbs looking at you with care and sorrow. His thumb caught the silent tear, brushing it away. It was as if the tears were marking your skin with an ugly brand. He would never let any more tears tarnish your beauty. 

"I am sorry. I never had any intention of harming you. [Y/N], I needed to meditate on things with us, and I have realized that I wanted more in our relationship. Please, [Y/N], let me show you what you truly mean to me." Hanzo apologized, his eyes never leaving yours. He let the bow drop to the ground, allowing his hand to gently take hold of the hand cradling your shoulder.

Your eyes looked deep into his, trying to decipher if there was any deception in his apology. You found none, he was always true to his word, and you never felt the need to question his intentions. He held your other hand that cradled your shoulder, slowly inspecting the spots of blood. He leaned down and kissed your palm, his beard slowly tickling your skin. He looked at you while placing gentle kisses along your palm, fingers and wrist, never closing his eyes. 

"Hanzo ... Please." You whispered, your hand curling around his cheek, a faint blush spreading against your cheeks. 

"Your dragon is here, my beloved." Hanzo whispered, slowly closing the gap between the two of you as he laid a gentle, forgiving kiss against your lips. 

XXXX

The candles burned brightly on the side table, casting shadows across the walls in a dance of flame and shadow. You writhed beneath your dragon lover, slowly moving your hands across his back, lightly dragging your nails on the sunkissed skin. Hanzo placed small kisses across your collarbone, his deft fingers gently pulling down your bra straps. You hissed a little as the rough material of your bra rubbed against your sore shoulder, arching your back into his chest. He reached behind you, and slowly unhooked the offending item while pulling it down your arms. 

Hanzo threw the item carelessly behind him while staring down at you. You were clad in only a pair of panties, your blush slowly spreading across your body. Your smooth skin glowed in the candlelight, your eyes hooded with lust and embarrassment. You looked up at him, your eyes tracing the muscle toned body your lover held. His strong arms bent at either side of your head, hands threading through your [h/l] [h/c]. His haroi off his shoulders, revealing his strong pecs, his tight six pack and obliques. Your fingers traced along the blue tattoo along his left shoulder and down his arm, almost as if the dragons squirmed underneath your touch. 

He kissed you gently, pressing his chest to your breasts, groaning deep in his chest at the soft contact of your bosom to his hard planes. You moaned as your hand went to his hair, pulling the yellow ribbon from his hair. You watched with hooded eyes as his obsidion hair fell down to barely graze his shoulders. He kissed your neck, his lips trailing down your throat and to your chest. 

"Ha-Han -" You gasped, feeling him gently knead your breasts in his hands, his tongue slowly circling around your nipple. You grab a fistful of his hand, feeling his beard scratch your sensitive skin. 

"Patience, my love." Hanzo murmurs as he lets his skilled hands travel down your tummy, leaving a fire in their wake. 

You moaned, arching your back against him as he lays gentle kisses down your abdomen, his beard leaving a fiery trail in its wake. His lips pressed against the edge of your panties, his fingers slightly hooking into them before leaning up to look at you. You looked into his eyes, seeing the silent question his eyes were asking you. You knew what he was asking, and you wanted it as much as he did. 

You nodded. 

Hanzo slowly pulled your panties off, his copper eyes never leaving your face. He wanted to make sure your comfort was his top priority; he would have nothing shy of perfection with you tonight. It was his way of apologizing for earlier's events, and felt like a fool for how it happened. He tossed the panties aside, taking in the full beauty of your naked form; smooth creamy skin atop his silken sheets. Your blush deepened, reddening as you tried to cover up, afraid that he would be disappointed in what he was looking at. 

"No, my love. Do not hide from me. Let me see you, all of you. My beautiful, blushing neko." He murmured, his hands gently pulling your legs apart to see you fully. 

You obliged, your eyes staring up at him as he worked off his obi and hamaka, throwing them to the floor without a care in the world. The gray stood out against his black strands, highlighting his wisdom that he held. He was almost regal looking, but still young for his age. 

He kissed the inside of your knee, his hands pushing your legs further apart. You gasped for breath as you felt him come closer to your aching core; Hanzo kissed you just where your pussy met your inner thigh, making you jolt up from the bed. 

"Shhh, my love. I am right here." Hanzo whispered as he breathed in your heedy scent, the smell driving him to lust. 

He slowly pressed his thumbs to your lips, slightly pulling them apart to reveal your sensitive clit. He leaned in, slowly licking along your slit, feeling you tense for a brief moment before relaxing against his tongue. You sighed, a smile across your face as you felt Hanzo slowly lick your slit, making you wetter by the second. 

He ran his tongue along your clit, the small nub being lathered with attention from him. You tasted so sweet, your nectar flowing from your soaked center. He groaned as he sank his mouth onto you, lapping up your nectar with such vigor you felt yourself start to shake with untamed pleasure. 

You felt yourself start to quiver, your thighs slightly tightening around his head and shoulders. The feel of his silken strands of hair across your skin was enough for you to start seeing stars, your body slowly seizing up. You gasped, your hand reaching down to gently grab a fist of his hair before pulling slightly, silently begging for him to move up to you. 

Hanzo felt your silent plea, and pulled away from your drenched center, the slick sheen of your nectar along his mouth and chin. He moved up, feeling himself grow stiffer at the sight of your naked flesh pressed tightly against his. He kissed you hard, his lips tangled with yours; his tongue dancing lightly across your lips, silently asking for permission to dance with your tongue. You opened your mouth, letting his tongue in. 

You felt the tip of his cock press against your soaked center, pulling you from the deep kiss of your lover. You looked up at him, breathing heavily while searching his eyes for his intentions. He held himself up, his knees pressing your thighs apart, widening you for his body to settle between your legs. You blushed at the sight of his cock; firm, stiff, very well endowed and thick. You could see the bead of precum forming at the head of his cock; he was as ready for you as you were for him. 

"Are you sure?" Hanzo asked you, waiting for you to give permission to his advances on going through with tonight's event. His hand cupping you cheek, thumb brushing against your flushed skin, hoping you would answer him with honesty. 

"Hai." You answered in his native tongue, surprising him with how well you spoke his language. 

Hanzo nodded as he guided the tip of his cock to your center, slowly pressing in as your body slowly tightened around him. You both gasped at the intrusion - you from the thickness of him entering your warm body, him from the tightness your body offered to him. You wrapped your arms around his back as he slowly continued to push himself into you. He groaned as he inched himself further; he felt a slight pop as he pushed himself to the hilt, feeling your body tense tightly. You cried out as you felt him take your virginity, wrapping your legs and arms tightly around him. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, softly crying as the pain slowly started to ebb away. 

"Shhh, my love. The worst of the pain is over. It will all be pleasure from here on." Hanzo softly cooed, letting his fingers run over your cheeks, wiping away the tears that cascaded down. 

You hiccuped as you nodded your head, holding onto him as he slowly pulled out of you, only to thrust his thick member back into your tight, warm core. He slowly made a few slow thrusts before setting a slow pace, his arms wrapped around you while placing small kisses along your cheek, nose, eye, brow and finally settling into a searing kiss with your lips. 

Hanzo was slow, never letting the pace go faster than what he had set. You felt yourself fall into pleasure, a bliss hazing over your mind. You let your hands wander across his back, feeling the muscles dance beneath your nimble fingers. His hands wandered down your sides, brushing lightly across the swell of your breasts, your hips and under your thighs before he gently pulled you closer, letting you cradle him in between your legs even more. 

You felt him plunge deeper into your hot sheath, his thick cock hitting all the sweet spots in your body. You arched up against him, his chest pressed tightly against your breasts, your body begging for a release. You dug your nails deeper into his back, hearing your lover hiss above you while trying to not go faster for your sake. Hanzo looked down at your, his black tresses hanging down like a black curtain around you, letting you only see him in his barest of all. 

"Hanzo!!" You whispered shrilly, your release coming much too quickly, tightening up against his thick cock; your legs bounded tightly around his waist as your orgasm hit you full force. 

He grunted as he felt you milk him, though he did not come with you. Tonight, it was all about you, and he would have it no other way. He held you as you came down from your orgasm, your face flushed with lust as you looked up into his face. The candle light casting small shadows across his face, highlighting his regal look even more. You pulled him down for a gentle kiss, your lips dancing lightly with his. 

"I love you, my dragon." 

"And I you, my cherry blossom." Hanzo whispered as he pulled out of you, and laid next to you while pulling you into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, and held you as you drifted off into a blissful sleep, he not too far behind in joining you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this lengthly drabble, since I think it's my longest one so far. 
> 
> If anyone has a request, or something they want me to write, please inbox me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas or anything you would like to see added to this series, please let me know. 
> 
> All suggestions are always welcomed :)


End file.
